


He was in love

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He laid there and cried and wondered what he'd done to deserve this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was in love

Josh realized with a crushing weight to his chest that he was in love with his best friend. It was kind of an aha moment. Things were fine, fine, fine, and then he was sitting on the bathroom floor of their bus sobbing and he finally realized why.

 

He was choking over the air he couldn’t get into his lungs and he was trying so hard to be quiet. Tyler and the crew were just mere feet away and Josh was sobbing. His face was wet and his nose was runny and he was a fucking mess. 

 

What shocked him was just how quick the realization came to him.

 

Tyler had always been his best friend. He was someone that Josh just clicked with. 

 

Tyler was a genuinely nice person, it was obvious. He got along with people so well, something that Josh struggled with sometimes. Tyler was just good at talking with people. He had a way with words, people just liked him. He was one of those people that was just inherently trustworthy. He was someone that Josh trusted right off the bat. Josh didn’t do that. He never just automatically trusted someone.

 

He trusted Tyler.

 

He told Tyler everything about himself. He did it because that was his best friend, that’s what they were supposed to do. 

 

_ Shouldn’t, shouldn’t, shouldn’t. _

 

They’d been close from the start. Casual touches that happened more and more. Josh tapped Tyler on the shoulder to get his attention. They were sitting close and bumped legs and neither moved away. Leaning against each other to read what was on the others phone. Standing so close in general that it seemed a little couple-y but they both knew that it was just because they were them. 

 

Josh hadn’t minded, he hadn’t thought anything of it.

 

Tyler came to him with his problems. 

 

“Josh, what do I do? I kind of lead this girl on and now she’s pissed at me, what should I say?”

 

And Josh helped, because that was his best friend and that’s just what they did. 

 

But then they were over at Josh’s house. They were spending the weekend together before Tyler flew back home to his family. It was fun to just relax and explore the town together and get to spend time together. They shared Josh’s bed because there wasn’t any other place for Tyler. Neither minded though.

 

Tyler had his own blanket and pillow and they left plenty of space in between themselves.

 

But then the next night they were drunk and Josh had a habit of being a little more touchy when he was drunk. Tyler didn’t mind, it was his idea to put on the scary movie after all.

 

“You’re gonna have to cuddle me,” Josh whined, staring at the TV screen in apprehension, terrified but excited at the choice of movies.

 

“Why, it’s not even that bad,” Tyler teased as he lifted his arm. Josh curled up into Tyler’s side and they watched the movie together, Tyler occasionally laughing when Josh jumped.

 

Things were fine.

 

Then the next night they were drunk again. That night though, it was shot after shot after shot. Josh was swaying on his feet and he was feeling good. Tyler was trying to show him something and stood a little too close and they were close to being nose to nose. Josh looked up to meet Tyler’s eyes and they both smiled and busted up laughing. 

 

“Part two?” Tyler asked, walking over to the TV and putting in the next disk. Josh walked over slowly, a small pout on his lips but he sat down anyway. Tyler smiled at him and sat down in his same spot. Josh scooted over and curled into Tyler’s side again.

 

The movie ended four hours later after pausing it a million times to go pee again. They laughed the entire time, both of them struggling to form a coherent sentence. It didn’t seem to matter.

 

They both stumbled to Josh’s bed, collapsing into it at five in the morning. Tyler groaned, sinking into his pillow like he’d never seen one before.

 

“‘M so tired,” he mumbled, rolling over and cracking an eye at Josh. 

 

Josh smiled and nodded, thinking to himself. 

 

“Bro cuddles?” He offered and Tyler opened his arms without hesitation. 

 

Josh didn’t use his pillow that night.

 

And then a couple weeks passed and they were back on tour and Josh saw Tyler for the first time since that last night and that weird empty feeling vanished. But with that whole sensation was the crushing realization that Josh wasn’t looking at Tyler with the same eyes. He was thinking about that last night and how good Tyler’s arm felt around him. He was thinking about how Tyler never failed to put a smile on his face. He was thinking about the quirky stuff Tyler did that always cheered him up no matter what. 

 

He was thinking about how he was in love with someone who could never return his feelings.

 

_ Couldn’t, couldn’t, couldn’t. _

 

Josh was staring and he felt tears prick at his eyes so he mumbled about needing to take a shit and left to the bathroom. He collapsed immediately and the tears began and he was shaking. He was thinking about how Tyler was talking with a girl and how he seemed invested in her. He was thinking about how jokingly they had talked about dating and that Tyler had flat out said he couldn’t ever date Josh. He was thinking about how he could ask to cuddle with Tyler any time but it wouldn’t ever be the same. 

 

It wouldn’t be the same because now he was in love and his feelings wouldn’t be returned.

 

So Josh curled up in his bunk early that night, wrapping himself in the blanket that Tyler had used when they were last together. He laid there and cried and wondered what he’d done to deserve this.

 

Then the next morning he rolled out of bed and padded into the kitchen area and returned Tyler’s smile and that was that.

  
He was in love.


End file.
